1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to volatile material dispensers, and more particularly, volatile material dispensers that are adapted to operate in active and passive modes.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Volatile material dispensers are used to diffuse or disperse volatile materials, such as perfumes, deodorizers, insecticides, insect repellants, and the like. Many such devices are passive devices that require only ambient air flow to disperse the volatile material throughout a space, while other devices are active devices. Active devices are found in a variety of forms, some include fans and/or heaters to aid in the dispersal of volatile materials, others actuate a valve stem of an aerosol container to dispense a volatile material contained therein, still others utilize an ultrasonic transducer to break up a liquid volatile material into droplets that are ejected from the device, and yet others include combinations of the above or any other known type of active device.
Generally, volatile material dispensers are specifically designed to function optimally as either a passive device or an active device. For example, an active device requires a power source, such as from a battery or by plugging the device into a power outlet, while a passive device does not. Further, an active device requires additional components to actively disperse the volatile material, such as, a heater, a fan, a motor, an electronic controller, and other electrical components. Consequently, passive devices are generally designed to be smaller devices that can be placed in a room inconspicuously, while active devices are typically larger, in part, because of the additional components that are required. However, in either case of an active or a passive diffusion device, such devices are generally intended for use in a stationary position on top of a support structure or perhaps plugged into a power outlet.
Consequently, there is a need for a volatile material dispenser that is specifically designed to operate in both active and passive modes.